Romeo and Juliet Anime Cast
by animelover276
Summary: This Fanfic is about Romeo and Juliet anime casts. When I say that, I mean that each anime will have a R&J cast. Read and Review
1. Fairy Tail

Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

**Hey guys Animelover276 here with another fanfic. As the title said, this is about the characters in each anime in Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet_. Since I'm reading it in English, this fanfic just came in my head. So, as always I'd start with Fairy Tail. This is the list of what Fairy Tail character would be what R&J character.**

**Romeo: Natsu  
Juliet: Lucy  
Benvolio: Gray(No one came to my head)  
Mercutio: Happy  
Tybalt: Gajeel  
Rosaline: Lisanna  
Nurse: Mira  
Capulet: Jude Heartfillia  
Lady Capulet: Layla Heartfillia  
Montague: Igneel  
Lady Montague: Grandeeney  
Prince: Princess Hisui  
Paris(Loke)  
Friar Lawrence: Makarov  
Balthasar: Elfman(Since I haven't gotten that far, I'm giving this role to Elfman until I do)**

**Please inform me if I'm forgetting someone. So that is the Fairy Tail cast of R&J. The obvious choices were who Romeo and Juliet were gonna be, and their parents. I know the Prince is a guy, but it wouldn't feel right to me if Makarov was Prince. So I gave Hisui that role. It makes sense because she is the princes of Fiore. So what do you guys think? Do you like my cast or do you disagree with me and create your own? This is Animelover276 signing out. I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Soul Eater

Chapter 2: Soul Eater

**Hey guys Animelover276 here with another fanfic. As the title said, this is about the characters in each anime in Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet_. Now we're moving onto Soul Eater.**

**Romeo: Soul  
Juliet: Maka  
Benvolio: Crona(I was gonna have him as Tybalt but since he's always a whiny little bitch, I had to have him as Benvolio)  
Mercutio: Ox(Can you imagine Ox, Soul, and Crona being best friends?)  
Tybalt: Blackstar(He fits the role)  
Rosaline: Tsubaki  
Nurse: Liz and Patty(They share this part)  
Capulet: Spirit  
Lady Capulet: Maka's mom  
Montague: Stein  
Lady Montague: Marie  
Prince: Lord Death(It makes sense since he's the mayor of Death City and Prince runs all of Verona)  
Paris: Kid  
Friar Lawrence: Killik(I'M SORRY! NO ONE CAME TO MY HEAD T_T)  
Balthasar: Sid(Since I haven't gotten that far, I'm giving this role to Sid until I do)**

**So what do you guys think? Do you agree or not? If they ever make another season of Soul Eater(And no I'm not talking about Soul Eater Not. That version is just crap to me), I want to see Maka's mom at least and a bunch of other characters. Also, it needs a better ending because I was kind of disappointed when the Kishin was killed by a punch to the face(THAT WAS TOO CHEESY! I WAS EXPECTING A NEW AWESOME TECHNIQUE NOT A PUNCH IN THE FACE!) Anyway, this is animelover276 signing out. I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. D Gray Man

Chapter 2: D Gray Man

**Hey guys Animelover276 here with another fanfic. As the title said, this is about the characters in each anime in Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet_. Now we're moving onto D Gray Man.  
**

**Romeo: Allen  
Juliet: Lenalee  
Benvolio: Lavi  
Mercutio: Tyki  
Tybalt: Kanda  
Rosaline: Road  
Nurse: Sarah(She's the woman who lost her husband/boyfriend in that one episode and she turned into an Akuma)  
Capulet: General Yaeger(Correct me if I spelled that wrong)  
Lady Capulet: Miranda  
Montague: Mana  
Lady Montague:Miranda(I'm putting her up for both parts because I'm just a bloody idiot)  
Prince: Millennium Earl  
Paris: Komui  
Friar Lawrence: Bookman  
Balthasar: Krory**

**Okay let me explain some things. First of all, I put Tyki as Mercutio because I want him to just drop dead(DAMN YOU FOR DESTROYING LENNY'S INNOCENCE!(I like to call Allen _Lenny_)). If you're wondering why I put Komui as Paris; It's because he's like a puppy who's following someone home(Lenalee is that someone). Sometimes I wonder if he loves Lenalee more than a sibling.**

**So what do you think of my cast? Do you agree or disagree? Review below and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


	4. Shugo Chara

Chapter 4: Shugo Chara

**Hey guys Animelover276 here with another fanfic. As the title said, this is about the characters in each anime in Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet_. Now we're moving onto Shugo Chara.  
**

**Romeo: Tadase  
Juliet: Amu  
Benvolio: Kukai  
Mercutio: Nagihiko  
Tybalt: Kairi  
Rosaline: Nadeshiko  
Nurse: Su  
Capulet: Mr. Hinamori  
Lady Capulet: Mrs. Hinamori  
Montague: Mr. Hotori  
Lady Montague: Mrs. Hotori  
Prince: An older Hikaru  
Paris: Ikuto  
Friar Lawrence: Chairman(The guy who looks like Tadase)  
Balthasar: Kiseki**

**I know that some of you are pissed of at me when you saw that I have Nagihiko as Mercutio(Meaning he dies in the hands of Kairi/Tybalt) and no one wants that.**

**So what do you think of my cast? Do you agree or disagree? Review below and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


	5. Princess Tutu

Chapter 5: Princess Tutu

**Hey guys Animelover276 here with another fanfic. As the title said, this is about the characters in each anime in Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet_. Now we're moving onto Princess Tutu.  
**

**Romeo: Fakir  
Juliet: Ahiru  
Benvolio: OC  
Mercutio: Autor  
Tybalt: OC  
Rosaline: Rue  
Nurse: Edel  
Capulet: Some OC Male  
Lady Capulet: Pike  
Montague: Some OC Male  
Lady Montague: Lilie  
Prince: Drosselmeyer  
Paris: Mytho  
Friar Lawrence: Charon  
Balthazar: Mr. Cat**

**I'm saying this right now. They really needed more characters in princess Tutu. I just listed all of them except for Uzura and the Raven. They really need more characters. And the reason why I put Autor as Mercutio is because I really hate him and I want him dead.**

**So what do you think of my cast? Do you agree or disagree? Review below and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


	6. Hetalia

Chapter 6: Hetalia

**Hey guys Animelover276 here with another fanfic. As the title said, this is about the characters in each anime in Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet_. Now we're moving onto Hetalia.  
**

**Romeo: Switzerland  
Juliet: Liechtenstein  
Benvolio: Italy  
Mercutio: Prussia  
Tybalt: Germany  
Rosaline: China(I'm portraying China as a girl for once)  
Nurse: Ukraine  
Capulet: Austria  
Lady Capulet: Hungary  
Montague: Russia  
Lady Montague: Belarus  
Prince: England/Britain  
Paris: France  
Friar Lawrence: Japan  
Balthazar: Finland**

**Okay, after I selected Germany as Tybalt, I was just putting down random people. I had Switzerland and Liechtenstein as the two lovers because I ship them. And don't get disgusted by saying "But they're brother and sister." It's just that Liechtenstein depends on Switzerland so much that she just calls him her brother.**

**So what do you think of my cast? Do you agree or disagree? Review below and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


	7. Attack On Titan

Chapter 7: Attack On Titan

**Hey guys Animelover276 here with another fanfic. As the title said, this is about the characters in each anime in Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet_. Now we're moving onto Attack On Titan .  
**

**Romeo: Armin  
Juliet: Krista  
Benvolio: Marco  
Mercutio: Bertholdt  
Tybalt: Eren  
Rosaline: Annie  
Nurse: Ymir  
Capulet: Levi  
Lady Capulet: Petra  
Montague: Erwin  
Lady Montague: Hange  
Prince: Reiner  
Paris: Jean  
Friar Lawrence: General Pyxis  
Balthazar: Connie**

**Let me explain some shit. I put Armin and Krista as Romeo and Juliet because I ship them, and I didn't have Mikasa and Eren for those roles because I hate Eren(Attack On Titan is the only anime where I hate the protagonist), and I put Eren as Tybalt because they both love to fight. And sorry for all of you who like Bertholdt(Or however you spell his name) because if he's Mercutio, then he's gonna die.**

**So what do you think of my cast? Do you agree or disagree? Review below and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


	8. Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 8: Kingdom Hearts

**Hey guys Animelover276 here with another fanfic. As the title said, this is about the characters in each anime in Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet_. Now we're moving onto Kingdom Hearts.  
**

**Romeo: Roxas  
Juliet: Xion  
Benvolio: Ventus  
Mercutio: Vexen  
Tybalt: Saix  
Rosaline: Namine  
Nurse: Kairi  
Capulet: Terra  
Lady Capulet: Aqua  
Montague: Axel  
Lady Montague: Larxene  
Prince: Ansem the Wise(Not the one who hates Riku's guts and likes darkness)  
Paris: Demyx  
Friar Lawrence: Yen Sid  
Balthazar: Sora(What good is Kingdom Hearts if Sora's not in it?)**

**The reason why I didn't have Sora and Kairi as the two main roles is because I don't ship them as much as I ship Roxas and Xion. Besides, Roxas and Xion seem like star-crossed lovers to me. Look how close they were in 358/2 days. And if you have read the play and see that Saix and Vexen are Mercutio and Tybalt, you must know that I hate their guts. Nobody likes Vexen or Saix. Besides, Vexen fits Mercutio's crazy personality.**

**And I tried to have this cast only on original Kingdom Hearts characters. Since I ran out of people, I just chose Yen Sid as the friar.**

**So what do you think of my cast? Do you agree or disagree? Review below and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


End file.
